The invention relates to an apparatus for feeding blanks to a packaging machine, especially for the production of hinge-lid (cigarette) packs, the blanks produced elsewhere being fed as a blank stack to a blank magazine located at the machine, and individual blanks for producing the packs being extracted from this.
On packaging machines with a high production capacity, especially on cigarette-packaging machines, the sufficient availability of blanks presents a particular problem. When packs are made of relatively thick packaging material (cardboard), it is often customary to manufacture individual blanks separately from the packaging material and feed blank stacks to the packaging machine. It is particularly important, here, that a sufficient stock of blanks should be formed in the region of the packaging machine and supplemented to the necessary degree.